Optomechanical devices include devices for detecting acceleration, velocity, vibration, and other parameters. For example, in an optomechanical accelerometer, the resonance frequency of a mechanical structure is shifted under acceleration in the optomechanical device. The mechanical resonance frequency can be read out with an optical field by applying near-resonant light to the structure's optical resonance and measuring the transmitted or reflected optical signal.